


Rise By Sin

by rabbitwriter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Bondage and Discipline, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imperial Jyn Erso, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Krennic is a textbook sociopath, Loss of Virginity, Military Kink, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Slightly A/U, Teenage Rebellion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitwriter/pseuds/rabbitwriter
Summary: “Be very clear about your decision. Because if you say yes, I will not hesitate to make you mine.”Yes...that was what this was all about, for him, wasn't it? Lyra had resisted and paid the price. Galen had given in and had known for years that he belonged to Orson Krennic. Why should the daughter be any different than the father?And her...her he could claim in different ways. Her body. Her mind. He wasn’t particularly interested in her heart, but her loyalty would be a prize. Krennic would never be able to truly claim Galen - they had met as equals, had spent their teenage years together, and his submission had only come at great cost, as an adult. Orson wouldn’t have to fight those battles with Jyn. She could be his, more completely than Galen ever could have been.Of course, Jynn knew nothing of Krennic’s intentions, of his drives, of his true inner workings. All she truly wanted was affection, attention.Well, Krennic was more than willing to give her the later. In spades. Anything to finally have that last piece of Galen, that part of him that had come along so unexpectedly, that final portion of his soul that existed outside of him, ripe for the taking.





	1. Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags, kiddos. This is precisely what it says on the tin. Don't blame me if you don't like the flavor.
> 
> Furthermore, allow me to be clear: THIS IS THE MOST ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP IN THE HISTORY OF ANY FANDOM I'VE ADORED. Like...holy shit. Young or old, it doesn't matter...if you run across a relationship like this, run for the hills. RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK.
> 
> But we can all separate fantasy from reality, right? I just want everyone to know that I've compromised every moral and principle I possess in writing this damn thing. I honestly don't even know... But so help me God...Orson Krennic is probably one of the most entertaining (hot, bothersome, and fuck-me-I'm-going-to-hell-but-I-can't-help-myself) villain I've ever had the pleasure of obsessing over. Besides Thrawn, that is. And Thrawn's kind of a totally different sort of bad, bad man...
> 
> This is directly influenced and inspired by linguamortua. Go read "Uncle". Bookmark it. Return to it on cold nights that you'd rather were warm. And maybe consider going to Confession the morning after.

_“Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall.”_

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

 

 

Commander Orson Krennic didn’t think much of Jyn Erso, one way or another, until she was old enough to to be of interest. That was usually the way of things in his world; if anything or anyone did not serve a purpose - for Krennic’s pleasure or profit - then he spared no thought over them. At best, he ignored the useless (like Jyn); at worst, he pulled a trigger in their face (like Lyra).

He never had reason to think that Galen Erso’s spirited offspring would serve any purpose other than profit, as an invaluable bargaining chip to ensure her father’s tacit compliance, which in turn kept the hope of rear admiral in Krennic’s horizon. But, if he could mix pleasure and profit, he always did, and he was not the sort of man to let morals - or a twenty-nine year age difference - hinder his unapologetic indulgences.

For what it was worth, he would later muse, at least he never had reason to cross _those_ lines. Children were of no interest to him and rape was more trouble than it was ever worth. No, when Jyn Erso finally stepped fully into his entrapments, she was still young enough to not know any better, and yet old enough to think she wanted it.

It began with the rift between her and Galen. Krennic had seen the schism coming; just because he had no personal interest in Jyn, didn’t mean that he didn’t cultivate the persona of a distant, but mildly-indulgent authority figure during her childhood. The Ersos had been sleeping when Krennic’s Death Troopers sliced through the encryption protocols on their door. Jyn never even heard the blaster fire that killed her mother; she had fallen asleep that night with a headset over her ears, while she watched a silly children’s holonet show. Galen, terrified that Krennic would put a bolt through Jyn’s forehead as he had her mother, was helpless to stop the Director from drugging his daughter so she wouldn’t wake up until they were well on their way back to the Core worlds. When she came to, Galen was nowhere to be found and Krennic had been the one to “explain” why Lyra wasn’t with her. Ever since, the Commander had made it very clear that Jyn’s life depended upon Galen sticking to the lie: “it was an unfortunate accident.”

As far as Jyn ever knew, Krennic was simply a friend of her father’s, who had coaxed him back to a life of service to the Empire. Later, she understood him as Galen’s supervisor - his _boss_ , of a sort. Galen, desperate to spare Jyn any further sorrow or suffering, had thrown himself into his work, which made him an absent father for most of Jyn’s pre-teen and teenage years. By the time she was twelve, she knew to keep her questions to herself until “the Director’s” sporadic visitations; in that, Krennic had neatly established himself as her only source of information, her only filter for the outside world.

With an absent father, she basically raised herself; by thirteen, she had learned that causing “trouble” at least got her father’s attention. While it was never _affectionate_ , it was, at least, attention of a sort. She was well-established as a “troublemaker”, “wild child” and “rebellious teenager” by the time she was fourteen. It didn’t help that Jyn hadn’t inherited her father’s aptitude at the sciences. Instead, she had her mother’s love of adventure, of discovery, of _freedom_. Added in with her own innate curiosity, love of adrenaline, and recklessness, she was far more than Galen could ever handle.

That, ironically, fell to Krennic. In the interest of keeping Jyn from inadvertently burning down her father’s million-credit research facility about their ears, Krennic had directed Galen toward as many rugged, expeditionary-type “learning opportunities” as could be found. All of them Imperial, most of them training environments for future Academy cadets. Galen didn’t catch on to the last fact until it was too late, when Jyn was 17 and yearning to join the friends she had made in any one of the several Imperial Academies to which they had been accepted.

Galen had endured quite a lot in the eight years that had passed since Lyra’s “accidental” death and his “acceptance” of a “position” beneath Krennic's lead. The thought of his daughter joining the Imperial military, however, seemed to be the one line he couldn’t cross. While he couldn’t stop Jyn after she turned 18, he could - and did - stubbornly refuse to sign the waiver that would allow her to submit her applications at 17.

Jyn’s solution to her father’s mixture of anger, repugnance, and refusal, was to run away. She didn’t get far, but Krennic was the one who intercepted her, who brought her back, and who had a shouting match with Galen in the privacy of Orson’s office. Galen wouldn’t bend; Jyn tried to run away a second time. She got further that time; Krennic fetched her back. That time, in the privacy of his office, he grabbed Galen by the throat and calmly told him that if he wouldn’t sign the waiver, then _he_ would. And if Galen was so offended by Orson’s interference, that it threatened his work, then the Director had no issue with doing whatever was necessary with Jyn, to make Galen see reason.

Krennic never threatened to _kill_ Jyn, per se. But he didn’t have to - Galen knew that his one-time friend hadn’t even blinked when he shot Lyra in the face. He certainly didn’t lose sleep over having done so - that, Galen knew, too. If Jyn kept upsetting the status quo...if she kept interrupting her father’s attention by running away...then she was a problem. Krennic had made a career resolving problems... _by_ _any means necessary_.

So, Krennic had pulled a few favors and ensured that no no would question his signature on the waiver, in place of her father’s. Six months before Jyn’s 18th birthday, she received her acceptance from the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant. Krennic was never quite convinced that she was suited to the military, but being at the Academy got her out of her father’s hair (and by extension, Orson’s), it made her at least marginally useful to the Empire as a whole (a fact the Director planned on capitalizing upon, should she make her time at the Academy a success), and it gave her some where to direct her boundless energy.

Galen wasn’t happy. But, Jyn seemed happy and the divide between the two of them only grew during her first grueling year as a cadet. And Krennic _was_ happy; he had another Erso perfectly positioned to exploit, should it serve his purposes. Galen’s misery was inconsequential in the long run, as he’d suffered under Krennic’s commands for as long as Jyn drew breath. In fact, the more miserable Galen was, the harder he worked, Krennic had found. So, a win on all fronts, as far as he was concerned.

Krennic went about his business without a thought to Jyn Erso for almost a whole year. But, then her plebe year drew to a close and he found her in his Coruscant office, begging not to be sent back to her father’s care. At the time, Krennic didn’t think much of it, so he said she could have the spare room at his high-level apartment in the Imperial District; she needed to stay close to the Core as it was, since there were space trials and other sporadic obligations to the Academy during her standard three-month break.

She was left to her own devices again, as Krennic was rarely home. But, he figured, if anyone looked too closely and tried to object, he was there enough to argue that she was still under adult supervision.

As it turned out, he was there just enough for it to matter to _Jyn_ . Two weeks into the second month of her break, Krennic returned to Coruscant after “looking in” on Galen. For all that his rank and position required him to travel, he enjoyed his creature comforts. _Especially_ after he had been forced to share space with Governor Tarkin, which he’d been required to do during his return trip to Coruscant.

One hour with Tarkin could put Krennic in a mood for a whole week, so he was in fine form when he landed at the port in the Imperial District. It was early evening when he landed and a two-hour struggle through traffic did not improve his disposition. Tired, pride wounded (as it always was after a tangle with the good Governor), and space-weary, all Krennic wanted was a stiff beer and his neck freed from the stranglehold of his high uniform collar.

There was nothing untoward to greet him at the door. In fact, he’d had a chance to dress down for the night and had even finished a good half of his beer, before he heard Jyn.

“No, Tycol!”

Krennic had been passing by the door of her room, en route from his study to his own bedroom down the hall, when he heard her. The use of an unknown name made his step faltered; he stopped entirely when he heard a low baritone voice murmur back at her.

“I _said no_!”

There was another pause and a rustle of some sort. Then -

“Stop, Ty! _Get off of me_!”

Krennic could shoot a woman dead without a qualm, but he could not tolerate rape. It wasn’t any code of morality that made him punch Jyn’s door panel and pull his shoulders back threateningly as he stepped through into her low-lit room. Rape was crude and inelegant; it was the sort of thing indulged in by those without power, who sought to grasp what petty feelings of superiority they could by physically forcing themselves on another. It was the desperate act of scum and criminals, of aliens and _animals_.

Anger flashed hot, however, when he spotted a cadet’s uniform jacket thrown haphazardly on the floor by the bed. It was too big to be Jyn’s; Krennic actually snarled as he grabbed the boy on her bed by the back of his neck and threw him into the hallway. There was no place for _rape_ in the Empire’s ranks - it was utterly beneath the inherent power of the uniform (which, in Krennic’s mind, was entirely independent of the personal power possessed by the one who wore it. The individual could be the lowest private in the most back-planet infantry battalion, but the uniform carried with it a certain demand for respect from those on either side of it).

“Who the hell are you, _boy_?” he hissed, once the youth had scrambled ungracefully to his feet.

“I could say the same of you,” the young man snapped back.

“That’s Commander Krennic, you idiot!” Jyn shouted from her place on the bed, behind Orson. “Of the Imperial Corps of Engineers.”

“I prefer Director,” Krennic flashed his teeth, but it was hardly a smile. “Your _name_ , Cadet.”

The boy’s body spasmed at the use of his rank, such as it was. The righteous indignation he had first displayed wilted almost as quickly as his cock - which Krennic was forever grateful he didn’t have to see, although the youth’s tight-fitted shorts didn’t hide much. At least he hadn’t gotten that far with Jyn.

“Tycol Kallus,” he must have seen the dangerous glint in Krennic’s eyes, because he quickly added, “S-sir.”

“Kallus. As in Major Jairon Kallus, of the Imperial Security Bureau?” Krennic’s words were hard, clipped.

“M-my brother,” the boy’s throat bobbed with a hard swallow.

“A fine officer and agent, your brother,” Orson growled. “We’ve worked together in the past. It’s just the two of you, isn’t it? No father?”

“No sir,” there was almost a question in Tycol’s voice as he struggled to make sense of the Director’s questions. “He’s dead.”

“I’ll be having a word with your brother then, Cadet Kallus,” Krennic twisted at the waist long enough to motion toward Jyn and then at the boy’s clothes. “And on the first day back to your classes,” he took the uniform jacket and pants that Jyn silently handed him. “You will report your actions to the Corps of Cadets and submit yourself for disciplinary review,” those clothes were now shoved roughly against the wirey muscles of Tycol’s still-developing chest. “The _first day_ , do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes sir,” Tycol fumbled with his clothes, clearly eager to cover himself as quickly as possible.

“I _will_ be following up on this little conversation of ours,” Krennic glanced behind him again, as Jyn tapped his elbow and offered him a pair of boots.

Those, too, got shoved at the boy.

“Now, _out_!” Krennic pointed dramatically toward the front of the apartment and all but roared, his voice cracking slightly with the heat of his anger.

Cadet Kallus didn’t need to be told twice. Once the front door snicked shut, Krennic turned to scowl down at Jyn. Whatever he intended to say, however, got unexpectedly stuck in his throat, as his gaze fell _directly_ down into the hollow between her bra-cupped breasts. His eyes dropped lower, almost automatically, to find that the only other thing she was wearing was a matching pair of lacy white panties. Embarrassment - a feeling with which he had a contentious relationship - welled up inside of him quickly and he forced his eyes up to Jyn’s face.

Only to find that she was was eyeing his naked chest, in turn. It dimly occurred to him that the sight of him must have been quite novel for her. Even living in his house as she had been the last month and a half, he didn’t think she’d ever seen him out of uniform. The only thing _he_ had on now, was a pair of loose pants, beneath which he wore nothing, as he preferred to sleep naked when possible.

Something unexpected stirred inside of him, as he watched Jyn’s eyes shyly travel across his chest and shoulders, and up his neck. However, he was master at playing it calm in tense situations (those involving Galen and Tarkin, notwithstanding), so his voice was smooth as he asked:

“Are you all right?”

Her green eyes finally met his and a small smile played briefly at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah,” she paused, then added: “Thank you.”

“There is no place for such assaults between officers - or _future_ officers - of the Empire,” and, because it seemed right, he reached out and touched her arm for a moment or two. “And besides, it has always been my pleasure to be there for you, Jyn. You know that.”

She nodded silently, but the look she gave him from beneath her lashes could only be interpreted as admiration. Krennic felt his chest swell with pride at the realization - not out of any sense of having done the right thing, but out of the sudden realization that he now had a hold on the youngest, final Erso.

* * *

 

Krennic was too busy over the next two weeks to notice much. He hardly ever saw Jyn, but when he was around long enough to sit still, she would often drift into his study, where he inevitably was, and curl up in the large chair he kept there in front of the tall bay windows. They never said much to each other, but toward the end of the second week, Orson realized that Jyn - who feigned studying - was often sneaking speculative glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He could have brushed those off as an introvert’s inherent tendency to people-watch, but she wasn’t always looking at his face. She was studying the way he moved, eyeing his back when he paced, letting her gaze linger just a little too long on his hands, his mouth, his chest.

The memory of her lithe, mostly-naked body haunted him. Every time he caught her looking at him, the image of her small, pert breasts covered in translucent white lace, flashed to the forefront of his mind. He began to fixate on the symbolism of that white fabric. Just how far had she gotten with Tycol Kallus? Had they been a couple this past year in the Academy? Had he simply been a fling? Had he taken Jyn’s virginity, or had that gone to some other unknown boy?

The thought that began to chase Krennic even at _work_ , was what if she was still a virgin? Had that been the goal of that night - her first? Clearly, she’d had second thoughts, for which Krennic couldn’t blame her. At Tycol’s age, he’d been more of an embarrassment to his gender than anything else. Hardly the gift to women he had thought of himself at the time. Thankfully, by the time he had encountered an actual woman - a _woman_ , not a _girl_ \- he had fumbled along sufficiently enough to not entirely embarrass himself that first night. Ever since, he had thought fondly of that raven-haired engineer, who had taught him how to truly render a woman boneless, mindless, and speechless in her own bed.

Oh, what he could introduce Jyn to now, with all his years of experience. How he could claim her, _ruin_ her for any other man. How he could _mold_ her, in ways he had never been able to do with Galen. Such thoughts made him unbearably hard, and faster to that state than he’d had in years. It didn’t take much for Orson Krennic to fixate...and every time he caught Jyn gazing speculatively at his crotch, Krennic’s opinion of her slipped further away from ambivalence and closer into obsession.

Things might have stayed that way, with her slowly learning to undress him with her eyes and he leisurely deflowering her in his mind. But, "the Incident" tipped both their hands.

It happened in the first week of the last month of her break. It was late when he got home - he’d been to dinner with a lovely civil servant whose brown eyes just kept reminding him that she wasn’t Jyn. The food was good and she was good company, though he artfully dodged her subtle invitation to return home with her. There was nothing unusual when he got home; Jyn’s door was closed as it usually was, but he knew she was home by the pair of boots at the front entrance. Usually, he left his own there - often beside hers - but he was distracted by thoughts of white lace again. Usually, he stopped by the kitchen first-thing, to grab his customary stout, but his pants were uncomfortably tight.

He stopped short when he saw that his bedroom door was open - he _never_ left it open. Then a tousle-headed Jyn tumbled out of it into the hallway; the second she saw him, she froze.

“Oh.”

It was barely more than an exhalation of surprise. Momentarily flummoxed, Krennic’s blue eyes flickered from her disheveled form, to his bedroom door. He absently wondered why he didn’t feel instantaneous, incandescent anger - after all, she’d clearly violated his privacy. Instead, however, he felt curiosity, even a strange thrill of excitement. What could _possibly_ entice a teenage girl - who, while head-strong and audacious, had never seemed inclined to intrude on Krennic’s personal space - to tumble out of his bedroom with an expression equivalent to what he’d expect if he’d walked in on her with her hands between her legs.

“Explain yourself, Erso,” he hadn’t removed so much as his gloves, so the tone of command was instinctive.

It seemed to hold much more weight in his current state of dress as well. She began to tremble and even though he gave her an appropriate amount of time to answer, her tongue seemed stuck to the roof of her mouth.

And then… Krennic heard a noise coming from the room behind her. He turned an ear toward the open door. It sounded like...a moan? There it was again and there was no mistaking it. He’d had a steady sex life for over thirty-five years and it didn’t take any thought at all to differentiate the tone of a passionate groan versus, say, a moan of the wind against the windows.

Without a word, he strode forward and grabbed Jyn by the arm without missing a step. She seemed to sense that resistance would get her nowhere, as she meekly allowed herself to be dragged back into the dark depths from whence she came. He paused just long enough to palm on the dim lights over his bed and to take stock of the situation.

There. His eyes snapped immediately toward the nightstand at the right side of the large bed. There was sound coming from a drawer that hadn’t been properly closed. He could feel Jyn stiffen between his fingers, as she followed his gaze.

Again, Krennic strode forward and dragged her along in his wake. With his left hand gripped like a vice around her bicep, he reached forward with his right and jerked open the top-most drawer. Inside was a datapad...and across its screen…

Krennic reached in, pulled the incriminating evidence out, and tossed it on the top of the nightstand. They both watched silently, for several long moments, as he pounded into a woman who was kneeling on all fours on top of the very same bed they now stood beside.

“Really, now?” his voice sounded calm, if a little cold.

It belied nothing of the fierce swell of _heat_ that poured into his cock. Jyn hung her head and still said nothing. Krennic thought that he was fine with her silence for now, but that she better not remain so when he spread her legs wide open and dropped to his knees.

Because that’s where this was going. He had caught her _watching him having sex_. Her interest in him was a foregone conclusion now. The only thing left to for him to do was to get her to admit it. Aloud.

“There’s quite a bit before this point,” he continued conversationally, even as he pulled her hard against him and locked his left arm beneath her breasts. “We should watch the rest, don’t you think?”

He grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look up. He could watch her face in the small mirror on the wall above the stand; she gave him no resistance, but she still averted her eyes, her face as red as the six squares on the top row of his rank insignia.

“You will _watch_ , Cadet,” he breathed into her ear, his tone hard despite the lightness of his voice.

Her eyes flickered up toward the mirror, to meet his. Shame darkened her face, but she did as she was told, just as the angle of the recording switched and the lens zoomed closer to focus on the exquisite detail of his thick cock ramming into the moaning woman, again and again and again…

“Oh.”

There it was again. That little huff of breath, that minute expression of surprise. Krennic just chuckled, his mouth barely brushing the shell of her ear.

“Don’t act so surprised, Jyn. I know how this whole thing goes; after all, I've got center stage in it _and_ I programmed the droid that recorded it. You’ve already had a nice, long look at my cock.”

She squirmed against him. It was a gesture of discomfort, rather than an attempt to wiggle free of his grasp. But, the result was the same, as the warm curve of her ass rubbed firmly against the juncture of his thighs.

“I would stop doing that, if I were you,” he pulled his head back, away from her ear, his voice a bit louder, a bit harder.

She froze. He made sure her gaze was still aimed at that datapad in front of them, before he leaned back into her and brushed his lips against the hair on the side of her head.

“Care to explain to me what you were doing in my room, why you were rifling through my effects long enough to come across this holodisk, and how you thought it was at all appropriate to indulge in a little voyeurism?”

Jyn licked her lips, worked her jaw...nothing came out. Krennic wasn’t really bothered by it.

“Incidentally, I don’t mind at all if you watch me fuck,” he let his tongue linger on the last word and enjoyed feeling the little shiver that ran through her her every time he said something vulgar. “But, I _do_ mind your blatant disrespect of my privacy.”

Cries of _“Orson! Orson! Don’t stop!”_ filled the silence that fell. The recorder had zoomed out again and now the woman supported her weight on one hand while she worked the other frantically between her legs. All the while, Krennic gritted his teeth behind her and accentuated each thrust of his hips with an obscene grunt.

“I’m going to ask again and you’re going to answer,” he made sure his voice invited no argument. “ _Why_ were you in here?”

“I-I,” Jyn _finally_ broke her silence and her voice was high, breathy, and heavily-tinged with the distinctive note of humiliation. “I was just...curious.”

“Curious?” Krennic snorted. “You’ve known me all your life.”

The remainder of this seemed to make her blush turn brighter. Krennic hid his perverse grin in her hair.

“What could you possibly be so curious about, at _your_ age, to go snooping where you know you don’t belong?” he continued almost amiably.

“I-I…” she stammered; her voice turned small. “I d-don’t know.”

“Don’t lie, Jyn,” Krennic dropped his mouth down to her ear and whispered roughly. “Not to yourself. Of all the things to fixate your attention on, you picked _this_.”

They both watched the final shot, of his thick cum dripping out of his partner’s swollen cunt. Without warning, Krennic spun Jyn around and held her out just far enough that he could look down at her without having to force his chin against his neck. He returned a gloved hand to her chin and again forced her to look where he wanted - straight in the eye. This time, he was pleased to see that even though her eyelashes fluttered, Jyn didn’t try to drop her gaze.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Her eyes flared wide; he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She was simply too adorable, too innocent - he hadn’t had the pleasure of this particular game in a long, long time.

“Answer me,” he bit out each word with cruel precision, as she trembled. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“I-I...think...s-so…?” her voice trailed off uncertainly and he thought he’d lose himself in those wide, wide eyes.

“Yes or no, Jyn,” Krennic was as relentless as ever. “Be very clear about your decision. Because if you say yes, I will not hesitate to make you mine.”

He hadn’t meant to say that, so help him. But, it slipped out nonetheless; the way her body went slightly soft between his hands, though, assured him that however she took it, it didn’t frighten her. He was inexplicably pleased by that revelation.

 _“Make you mine_ .” Yes...that was what this was all about for him, wasn't it? Lyra had resisted and paid the price. Galen had given in and had known for years that he _belonged_ to Orson Krennic. Why should the daughter be any different than the father?

And her...her he could claim in different ways. Her _body_ . Her _mind_ . He wasn’t particularly interested in her heart, but her _loyalty_ would be a prize. Krennic would never be able to truly claim Galen - they had met as equals, had spent their teenage years together, and his submission had only come at great cost, as an adult. Orson wouldn’t have to fight those battles with Jyn. She could be _his_ , more completely than Galen ever could have been.

Of course, Jynn knew nothing of Krennic’s intentions, of his drives, of his true inner workings. All she knew was a man who had always been there for her when she needed an answer, when she needed _rescuing_ . All she truly wanted was affection, _attention_.

Well, Krennic was more than willing to give her the later. In spades. Anything to exorcise the thoughts of pale flesh and white lace that had kept him wound tight for weeks. Anything to finally have that last piece of Galen, that part of him that had come along so unexpectedly, that final portion of his soul that existed outside of him, ripe for the taking.

She licked her lips nervously.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, _what_ ?” need made Krennic’s voice hoarse. “You need to _say_  it.”

She was practically _shaking_ and for a moment, Krennic thought he’d lose her for the night. But, then she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin free of his grip.

The bravery of Ersos would be Krennic’s undoing, he was certain of it.

“I want you,” she paused, as if searching for the proper title for him; what she settled on made Krennic’s cock jerk painfully against the front clasps of his black jodhpurs. “Sir.”

He let go of her arms, scooped her up against him by the back of her legs, and parted her thighs around his waist. She offered him no resistance and, instead, wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck. He considered her for a moment and she stared back at him, suddenly solemn.

“Are you still a virgin?” he asked.

His bluntness clearly startled her. She bit her bottom lip and for a moment, Krennic struggled with the sudden urge to shove his tongue between those perfect white teeth. The nod of her head brought him back out of that visceral line of thought.

“Ah,” he didn’t even try to hide his smile. “Well, you’ve made a wise decision my dear, if I do say so myself. Every girl should become a woman at the hands of a skilled lover,” he leaned his head toward hers and nuzzled the side of her cheek with his lips. “Not with some _boy_.”

Her breath hitched at that and Krennic was pleased to think that his possessiveness made her eager. He nipped the curve of her jaw and felt her shudder from the sensation. She’d be a boneless mess when he was through - may it never be said that Orson Krennic didn’t take pride in his work.

“Now,” he murmured darkly against the corner of her mouth. “Where _shall_ we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear....we're all going straight to Davey Jones' locker on this ship.


	2. Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krennic lays claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy. I'm going to hell. Ya'll better enjoy the trip with me.

_“I am no longer sure of anything. If I satiate my desires, I sin but I deliver myself from them; if I refuse to satisfy them, they infect the whole soul.”_

**Jean-Paul Sartre**

* * *

 

Later, Krennic would suppose that he shouldn’t have been surprised when Jyn answered his question for him. She pushed her body forward and eagerly pressed her lips to his. Momentarily startled by her boldness, the Director didn’t immediately respond as he might have otherwise. Sensing his hesitation, but not knowing the cause of it, Jyn’s bravado faltered and her mouth fell away from his. Green eyes, now cautious, searched his and Krennic tried to assuage her obvious fear of rejection with a slight smile.

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you, Jyn?” he chuckled, and then offered her his mouth with a tilt of his chin. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Pride replaced uncertainty and Jyn was quick to accept his unspoken request to try again. This time, he was ready and opened his mouth to her. Even so, he was again taken by surprise when her nimble little tongue slipped eagerly past his teeth. He made a noise of approval deep in the back of his throat and relished the slick glide of her tongue against his. After indulging her for a moment or two, he easily claimed control of the kiss and that alone turned Jyn boneless in his arms.

Oh, binding her to him was going to be _too_ easy. Not that Krennic minded that much. All that mattered was that _she wanted him_.

He could feel the heat of her core pressing against his lower stomach. Even through the thick fabric of his uniform jacket, he could tell that she was wet. Actually, if he could tell _that_ through his jacket then she was quite a bit more than just “wet”. _Soaked_ would be closer to the truth.

Their kiss went on for a good minute or two. It was all hot mouths and dueling tongues. He had to keep reasserting his control - she might not have spread her legs for a man yet, but she’d apparently gotten in a fair amount of practice in making out. She sucked his bottom lip, he sucked her tongue. She twisted her fingertips in the short hairs at the nape of his neck, he dug his nails into the soft curve of her ass. She gasped into his mouth when he nipped the corner of her mouth, he groaned into hers when she swirled her tongue around his.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both breathing heavy. Krennic considered Jyn’s pale green eyes - her pupils were blown wide with desire. His cock stirred, reminding him that it was hard, so _very_ hard, with a fierce need he didn’t think he had ever felt for a woman. It was all Galen’s fault, for creating this wanton creature who had stepped as proud as she pleased out of the fringes of Krennic’s life and directly into his line of sight. For making this lithe temptress, with her white panties and delicate breasts, with eyes just like her father’s. In other circumstances, Krennic would have reached beneath her, opened his pants, and impaled her on him. She was small enough, and he was strong enough, that he could take her just as they were. The thought of her strong legs hooked over his elbows, as he bounced her up and down on his cock, very nearly unraveled what little patience he naturally possessed. He had to force himself to remember that there would be other times for that.

Tonight...tonight was crucial. Just tonight, it _had_ to be all about her, from beginning to end. Otherwise, she might come back to his bed, but she would never _stay_. And Krennic already knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted her sprawled across his dark gray sheets as often as either one of them could manage. He wanted her _saturated_ with him - in her hair, on her skin, in her mouth, in her _womb_ . He wanted his sheets to smell like _her_ for weeks after she returned to the Academy, like them _both_ : like sweat, and sex, and _sin_.

He kissed her again - this time it was short and fierce. He didn’t give her a chance to take control, although she tried. The Emperor bless her, Jyn Erso _tried_ to fight back against his tongue, as he thoroughly, searingly savored her mouth. She succeeded with at least one little victory, as she bit lightly down on his bottom lip when he began to pull away.

‘ _Fek_ , but she could kiss.

“I see you already have a handle on the basics,” he rasped once their faces were far apart enough for him to think at least somewhat clearly.

Her cheeks flushed red. She was simply _delicious_. Krennic flashed her a fast and crooked smile.

“How far have you gone before?”

He meant the question in genuine interest, but the way she dropped her eyes and blushed all the way down her neck was _inspiring_. Krennic liked to talk during sex anyway, but her exquisite reaction to his question brought the cruelty out in him. Oh, the fun he was going to have with her tonight.

“Oh, well…” she didn’t meet his gaze, as her fingers nervously picked at the edges of his distinctive cape, along the broad line of his shoulders. “Y’know...kissing and...stuff…”

“Specifics, Jyn,” he commanded and it was only his years of experience that enabled him to keep the glee out of his voice, as she very visibly stopped herself from squirming in discomfort.

For all her teenage rebelliousness, Krennic had always known her to be an introvert. She kept the important little details of her life - and quite often, the big ones, too - wrapped close around her. Jyn, like Galen, did not usually volunteer those things she considered intimate. And, in the current situation, there was absolutely nothing more intimate that Krennic could wheedle out of her, than information about what she had previously done to explore her sexuality.

“Uh…” she licked her lips nervously and Krennic felt a fierce possessive pride grip him hard, as he watched her realize that she carried the taste of his mouth on her own. “Just…”

Her discovery was quickly forgotten in her embarrassment; Jyn shrugged her shoulders and continued picking nervously at his.

“Touching,” it was obvious that she wasn’t just reluctant, but that she was having difficulty finding the right words to describe what it was she had done.

Krennic took a small measure of mercy on her.

“Did you ever get any of them off?”

She eyed the tight collar at his throat and nodded.

“With your hands or your mouth?”

That question made her skin flare even brighter and her fingers stopped their exploration of his cape’s shoulder seams. She bit her lip and this time she whispered, as if forgetting that she was entirely too close to him for anything she said to be missed:

“I didn’t know you could use your mouth.”

It only took a second for Krennic to parse out where her thoughts had gone - the holovid. It had started with his companion on her knees and his cock buried to his balls inside her throat. _Nothing_ gave the Imperial officer a greater rush of power, than the sight of a woman with her mouth open and eager, as he stood above her and fed her his cock. He _fucking loved it_ , so that particular part of the ‘vid had been long and as visually explicit as his reprogrammed droid could manage on its own initiative.

Oh, how he _wished_ he had been able to see the look on Jyn’ns face as she watched him grab that woman’s long hair and forcefully fuck her face until she gagged and coughed around him. Krennic wondered if Galen Erso’s daughter had touched herself as she studied him, as she had gazed at the lingering, full-length shots of his cock claiming what it wanted.

He fully intended to ask if she had. But, first -

“Oh, yes. There’s quite a few ways to make a man cum,” he purred against the soft skin of her throat. “But, the best is with your mouth.”

He could feel the heat of her blush burn against his lips as he nipped a lazy, open-mouthed path down toward the low collar of her dark-green, civilian-style tunic. Oh, to know the images that flashed through her mind just now. Or, better yet, for her to know the ones that passed through _his_. There were so many perfect ways to ruin her.

“Are you going to make me do that?” her throat bobbed against his cheek, her tone uncertain.

“Do what?” his question was a lazy, complacent drawl.

He knew quite well what she was asking. He _wanted her to say it_.

“Uh,” he had his face buried in the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder, but he knew by now just how embarrassed she looked, as she struggled with the unspoken knowledge that she had no other choice, than to answer him. “U-use my mouth. On…” her voice trailed off; would she say it, he wondered? “O-on your...cock.”

He bit her. Her mimicking his blatant vulgarity was, quite possibly, one of the hottest things Krennic had ever heard. He wanted to watch how her soft little lips formed around that word - _cock_ \- before the night was through. What a pretty little sight she’d make, while filth fell from her tongue.

“Yes,” Krennic replied ruthlessly; he lifted his face from her neck and met her gaze without shame or mercy. “And I’m going to enjoy watching you wrap your lips around my cock as often as I possibly can, after tonight, of _that_ you can be sure.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his blatant admission: tonight was not going to satisfy him. Not by a long shot.

“You’ll want to...do this...again?” she shyly sought the clarification she needed. “You haven’t...we haven’t even…not yet…”

“I don’t need to fuck you, Jyn, to know that once won’t be enough.”

He let go of her, just to watch the surprise on her face blossom into uncertainty and desire. She fell on the bed beside them and he enjoyed the sight of her sprawled out on top of the black cover, her legs splayed and her hands scrambling against it as she tried to recover her dignity. It was the perfect opportunity.

Krennic dropped to one knee and reached beneath her tunic for the waistband of her pants. She was barefoot, so he swiftly bared her white lace panties to his gaze without impediment. He didn’t even try to stifle the groan that fell out of his mouth, at the sight of the frail, pristine cloth covering the gentle curve between her thighs. Shock made her freeze; Krennic fell hungrily on his prize before Jyn could collect herself any further.

“Oh,” she whispered, as his mouth opened hot and eager over her; Krennic slid his hands beneath her parted thighs as he settled and his fingers flexed hard into her skin at the soft sound she made.

Her panties were the only thing that kept her from _soaking_ the  bed. The white lace was so wet that it had molded itself to the curve of her mound. The cleft of her lips was outlined so distinctly that it was practically obscene. The crease of her thighs were slick, heavy with the unique musk of her arousal. She smelled _utterly wanton_. As he touched the flat of his tongue to her panties, Krennic had to drag one of his hands out from beneath her thigh, reach beneath his own tunic, and fumble with the fastenings of his pants.

He was so kriffing hard that it had finally become painful. He was so aroused that his dark _briefs_ were uncomfortable, truth be told. But he didn’t pull himself out from them - that would be Jyn’s task. Krennic wanted to watch his cock bob free in front of her face, as her lips formed that perfect little “oh” he was certain she’d make when she finally saw what it was _she did to him_.

Any future scheming quickly fell silent, as her breathy little whimpers filled the air between them. Krennic mouthed her and moaned at the taste of her, muted just so by the rough cloth between his teeth. He mouthed her for only a moment or two, before his hunger got the better of him. Jyn whined as he moved his face away from her soaking cunt and he soothed her with soft passes of palms over the muscular definition of her upper thighs.

“Has anyone ever done _that_ to you?” he demanded, his tone playful, but his intent wicked.

He hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties. Jyn, who was holding herself up on unsteady elbows, shook her head wordlessly, her mouth slack. He tutted softly as he slowly dragged her panties down toward her knees.

“Fools didn’t know what they were missing,” he grinned roguishly at her stunned expression. “You’re perfect for eating.”

She gave him a puzzled look at that and his answering chuckle had the undercurrent of a groan. She had apparently been as single-minded in her interests and talents, as her father was in his. Krennic was willing to bet that other than what she had experienced physically, Jyn had never gone out of her way to sate her sexual curiosity through reading or discussion. There was so much for her to learn and _he_ \- Orson fucking Krennic - was the one who would tell her every sinful detail.

He had taken virgins before, but he had never _known_ them, not like he had come to know Jyn in the last eight years. She would have new questions for him now...and he had conveniently established himself as the one she had always come to for answers. He silently congratulated himself for the care he had taken in grooming her for this moment. All this time, all these years leading up to this, he hadn’t known _how_ his relationship with Jyn would work in his favor. But he had known that somehow, some way, it _would_ . This was fucking _perfect_.

“That’s what this is called,” he said aloud, his voice as level as he could make it as he lowered his raised knee and leaned forward to slide his thumbs between her swollen lips.

He looked her in the eye, just before settling his tongue on her for a second time. His mouth watered, his cock ached. He grinned and watched as her breath hitched in anticipation of something she had never experienced before.

“I’m going to eat you out.”

He spread her open wide and took a quick moment to admire all the slick pink flesh that was now presented so brazenly to his gaze. She was so _swollen_ , so puffy and soft, so eager for what she hadn’t even had a name for. He breathed deep and the scent of her scrambled his thoughts until he had only one to offer:

“You’re kriffing beautiful.”

He _consumed_ her. His tongue painted long, languid strokes over her vulva, from her virginal opening to her hard little clit. Her reaction was instantaneous and utterly unconscious. She lifted her hips and offered herself eagerly to him, and then dropped them, only to raise them again as he circled the fleshy hood that hid her clit. He looked up the length of her and regretted not taking the time to pull off her tunic - he’d have given anything to watch her nipples harden and silently beg for the attention of his hands. He could have easily granted himself that wish, but Krennic didn’t want to stop. The taste of her spread across his tongue with all the sensuous thickness of honey and he couldn’t stop lapping it up, couldn’t stop swallowing it, couldn’t stop himself from eating her as if she were his last meal. He lifted his eyes past her heaving, covered chest, and met her eyes. He had expected to find that she had tipped her head back, or at the very least, that she had closed her eyes. But, she had done neither. Instead, her gaze met his, her expression tinged with a blush of self-consciousness, but clearly as unable to turn her gaze as he was to pull his mouth away.

He couldn’t let that pass without comment.

“Jyn,” he breathed against her clit and a soft cry fell from her parted lips. “You’re better than I _ever_  imagined.”

 _That_ finally made her tip her head back; the realization that he had thought of her before, _exactly like this_ , also made her spread her legs wider for him. Krennic doubted she understood just how _kriffing hot_ it was to watch her submit. If this was what he could expect each time, she’d never leave his bed. _He’d_ never leave his bed. He doubted such unchecked hedonism would help him reach rear admiral, but she was so intoxicating that he could have cared less about that, in the present moment. What he did care _very_ much about, was how easy making her into his own begging, pliant, _whore_ was proving to be. He had never had such complete control over a woman. _Never_. And the thought that such a thing was suddenly within his reach, was almost enough to make him spill into his briefs without any external stimulation at all.

The Empire help him, but she was making him feel like he was twenty again, all single-minded need and white-hot, incinerating desire.

He sucked lightly on her hood, her clit pulled gently between the hold of his teeth, when she screamed. It took Krennic by surprise - he hadn’t expected her to get off so quickly. He’d barely been at her for two whole minutes, but then he supposed that between the images of him from the holovid and his firm, effortless control over her body, she was too tightly wound for him to savor her as fully as he wanted. There would always be tomorrow.

He moved his face down quickly, to catch her warm rush of liquid. He let it trickle down the back of his throat and fill every crevice of his mouth. He lapped at her softly for a stroke or two after, just to make sure that he caught every precious drop of her desire. She was on her back, her elbows having apparently given out beneath her, when he finally lifted his face and wiped his mouth nonchalantly across the back of his hand. Krennic leered down at the exquisite sight she made - face flushed, hair fanned out beneath her, eyes closed, lips parted, chest heaving, and legs spread open as wide as they would go. He palmed himself briefly beneath the overhang of his tunic, as he considered whether or not he wanted her to return the favor, or if he wanted to skip the rest of the pleasantries and finally sink his cock into that sweet, swollen cunt of hers.

There always tomorrow. And all the days after. He didn’t have to teach her how to suck his cock right _now_ . In fact, as he considered it, Krennic realized that he probably didn’t have the patience, presently, to do so without ruining it for her. If she lowered that hot mouth of hers over so much as the tip of his cock, he was either going to fuck her face - _hard_ \- or spill himself almost immediately down her throat. He had enough reason left to know that she needed to be built up to either one of those eventualities. So no, upon closer examination, he did _not_ have the appropriate amount of self-control left to teach her.

So, he reached up and quickly unclasped his white cloak. He let it flutter sloppily to the floor behind him, as he took one step further, turned around, and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. The dip of the mattress as his weight settled, made Jyn’s eyes finally snap open. They were still glassy with satiation and Krennic privately preened.

“What…?” she croaked, her throat clearly dry from all her panting and moaning; she closed her lips and he watched with avid interest as she worked moisture back into her mouth. “That was...I...what…?

She could barely speak. Krennic laughed, not bothering to hide how pleased he was with himself. She blushed, but looked rather pleased as well. He settled a hand in the narrow space between them and leaned over to pluck at the hem of her tunic with the other.

“What now?” he guessed at what she was trying to say and she nodded, eyes wide again. “Now, you take this off,” he tugged at the green cloth between his fingers. “And climb onto my lap.”

She obeyed immediately. Krennic thought he’d swallow his tongue when she pulled the tunic over her head and bared her breasts to his gaze. She’d been naked underneath, this whole time. She would be the death of him, he thought.

Jyn ducked her head, cheeks flaming, as she settled her thighs around his hips and brushed her cunt against the solid bulge beneath his white jacket.

“Wanna see?” he lewdly jerked his hips up into hers; she stifled an adorable little squeak.

She nodded, though, and Krennic took the hand she had pressed flat against his chest and pulled it down between them. Her eyes followed and she leaned back against his knees to see what he had hidden for her. He had a sudden thought, though, and instead of guiding her hand beneath the hem of his tunic, he pressed her slightly-shaking fingers against his cold belt buckle.

“Open it,” he ordered, pleased with the way she bit her lip and fumbled awkwardly at the solid silver buckle that rested against his waist.

While she figured out how to work that, he reached up and unhooked the clasps up by his right shoulder. His uniform jacket fell open just as she succeeded at her own task; his belt fell to the bed and then, thanks to the way his weight dipped the mattress forward and thanks to the heft of its buckle, it slithered softly over the edge and made a pleasing, clinking sound, as it hit the cool bare floor.

“Now, watch,” he reached up to cup the back of her neck with his right hand and gently titled her head down so that she had no choice but to obey.

He caught the way her eyes flared wide, and heard the way she sucked in her breath, as she realized that his jodhpurs had already been opened. He chuckled softly and took her right hand, which had been resting uncertainly on her thigh, and guided it confidently toward the opening of his briefs. Jyn was a quick study and he didn’t have to show her how to reach between the double layer of cloth and pull him through. They both gasped as her cool fingers wrapped only half-way around the blazing heat of his cock and she sucked her lip between her teeth as she shyly pulled him into view.

Again, “Oh.”

He ducked his own head to the side to see up into her down-turned face. The look she was giving his cock was equal parts fascination and uncertainty. She didn’t have to say a word for him to read the thought that flashed through her mind as she hesitantly glided her fingers around his width.

How was he ever going to fit? Krennic hummed happily, softly, as he startled her and bucked his hips firmly into her almost-too-light grasp. She had a point, he supposed. He wasn’t especially long, but he had a good width to him. She’d need a little more preparation before he lifted her hips over him and pushed her down.

“Ever been fingered?” his voice was raspy, even to his own ears.

Her eyes flickered up to search his, another clear question going unasked. Krennic stifled a snort at the inadequacy of _boys_.

“Have you ever had someone else get you off, or have you had to do it yourself while some boy rutted against your leg and _maybe_ sucked your tits?”

Kriff, but she brought the vulgarity out of him. It was just too easy, with the way she blushed and sputtered incoherently in the wake of his words. She was equally appalled and aroused by his language and Krennic felt positively _drunk_ off the effect he had on her.

She couldn’t bring herself to answer as her eyes slid back down to focus on his weeping, swollen head. He chuckled.

“I’ll say I guessed right then. Grab my shoulders.”

Jyn was clearly reluctant to turn her attention away from his cock, but Krennic needed her hands out of the way, so he could slide one of his own beneath her.

“Up on your knees,” he reached around and patted her ass, which she had settled against his knees.

Two fingers practically glided into her; she was so wet, that there was no resistance at all. He cursed softly in wonder as he began to search for that little spongy spot that would open her completely to his plundering. She _wailed_ when he found it and thrust his blunt fingertips against it. Two more times of that and she was rocking her hips back and forth, incapable of controlling her reactions. He pushed as far into her as he could, curious. He found nothing to impede his exploration, but that barely bothered him. He’d been doing this for longer than she’d been alive; as active as she’d been - thanks, largely to _his_ intervention - it was ridiculous to expect her hymen to still be intact. In fact, he rather preferred it this way; when he finally took her, he’d be able to fill her with one smooth, firm stroke. It was the thought that _his_ would be the first cock she’d ever stretch herself around that mattered most to Krennic, not antiquated idealization of a single membrane.

And speaking of which...it was _time_. She was almost sobbing, as she rode his fingers. Her hands had fallen from his shoulders, to grip his biceps, and she was holding on to him so hard that he could feel her nails breaking his skin.

“No,” she whined desperately as he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Shhhh,” he soothed her as he grabbed her hips and pulled her toward his chest. “It’s time I filled you up properly.”

Her breath came out in short, hard bursts, as he lined her up with his cock. One more thing, though.

"The Academy's put you on hormonal suppressants, yes? You're current?"

She was completely incapable of speech, so she just nodded her head in response to both questions. They had done that in his day, too - cadets of both genders got a quarterly shot that blocked any natural capacity to conceive. The Empire was, if nothing else, practical. Young men and women barely out of their teens could hardly be expected to stay celebrate; the best course of action, then, was to simply monitor any outbreaks of sexually transmitted diseases, and to prohibit any chance of the few female cadets of becoming pregnant before they could be commissioned. Otherwise, all the time, money, and training put into them would be utterly wasted.

Satisfied with that, he fitted the tip of him carefully at her entrance and murmured gently to her as he slowly, oh so _kriffing_ slowly, pushed her hips down over him. He had never entered a woman so slowly in his _life_ , but he bit his lip and sweated through the effort it took to do it properly. He wanted her to feel every last inch of him, wanted to feel her giving way around his cock bit by bit, wanted to make this first and only moment _last_.

Finally, though, he was seated fully in her. They sat like that for a moment, her impaled on his cock, her hair fallen around her face as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder and whimpered against his skin.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” she swore in an endless, breathless litany that made Krennic twitch eagerly against the vise-like clamp of her muscles. “Please...please…” she lifted her head and implored him with heavy-lidded eyes, even as she clearly searched for what to call him. “Please, Director.”

It was all she had ever called him, besides “sir”.

“Fuck,” he swore himself; no other partner had ever called him by his title during sex.

He never wanted her to call him anything else. Except maybe “sir”, of course. Quite possibly, “Commander”, if the moment fit. But, his  _name_ would be for outside the bedroom, beyond these sex-drenched moments. He never thought he had a military kink, but she was proving it to him one uttered title at a time.

He dug his fingers into her wait, but let her make the first move. Soon enough, she rocked her hips forward, finally used to the feel of herself stretched around him, and eager for something _more_ . Her nipples brushed against his smooth chest as her fingers scrabbled to catch hold of his freckled shoulders. Krennic _growled_ , the sound primal and sudden, as he flexed his biceps and pulled her hips up.

She whimpered, apparently afraid he’d pull out of her. He leaned forward when only his tip was still inside of her and bit at her lips until she opened her mouth for him. He eagerly swallowed her scream as he then plunged her back down against his balls.

The matter devolved quickly. Desperate to find some part of him to hold onto, she clawed at his shoulders, then the back of his neck, until finally twisting her fingers tight into the short strands of his silver-streaked hair. He was achingly aware of every inch of her, as her sweat-slicked body rose and fell against his. The clench of her muscles around him and the blazing _fire_ within her, made the edges of his vision blur and blacken. He had meant to be gentle with her, but his control evaporated after that first, full, _deep_ stroke. Krennic fucking _claimed_ her.

He was going to cum too soon, he could feel it in his balls. On an upward thrust he stopped and held her still, one hand pressed hard against the small of her back, as he reached the other between them to cup the perfect, pert globe of a breast. She was so slender, that there was only just enough to make support necessary when she was dressed. His palm alone covered her fully and Krennic took a perverse delight in all but _mauling_ her breast with his fingers. Jyn’s cries rang off the wall as he squeezed, and pinched, and tugged - first one breast and then the other, the whole while only the tip of him inside of as her slick leaked slowly all over his exposed shaft and onto his open jodhpurs beneath them.

They were both wet, and hot, and desperate. When he finally sucked one of her nipples across the hard edge of his teeth, Jyn fought against his hand to roughly drop her hips down. Her cunt swallowed his cock in one smooth rush of liquid heat and it was Krennic’s turn to shout against her neck. She was not afraid of him, of _this,_ of her desire for him and he could only feel and watch in awe as she took over. Her movements were unschooled, a little sloppy, and not quite as fast he would have liked, but it didn’t matter. It was the way her mouth fell open in a breathless gasp each time he bottomed out inside of her again and again. It was the way she clearly _loved_ the way he filled her, the way he hit her. It was the way she desperately tried to push him as far as he would go inside of her.

He let his hand fall from her breast, to her clit. He was only going to last a few more strokes.

“Good girl,” he panted as she screwed her eyes shut at the feel of his fingers fumbling, suddenly clumsy, against her clit. “Cum for me.”

He hadn’t actually expected her to _obey_ . But she _did_ , with a magnificent toss of her head and an unfettered shout:

“Director!"

That was all he could take. He grunted loudly in time with his ejaculation and when she gasped softly in time with it, too, he knew that she could feel it.

“Jyn,” he groaned, utterly undone, as her softening muscles milked him completely dry.

They held each other for several moments as they both tried to catch their breath. Finally, though, Krennic kissed her reassuringly and slowly pulled her off of his cock. He helped her stand - she seemed surprised to find that her her knees were unsteady. He held her place in front of him for a moment, as he watched a thick strip of his cum slide down the inside of one of her slightly parted thighs. Drunk with satisfaction and a heady sense power, he reached out and pressed his forefinger and middle finger against her dripping center.

“Sir,” she whimpered, as she tried to close her thighs around his gently probing fingers.

“Too much?” he teased her mildly as he withdrew his fingers.

He glanced at them and only caught her nod out of the corner of his eye, as he considered whether or not he had coated enough of his cum on his fingertips. Satisfied that he had, he grunted softly as he pushed himself to his feet, one hand still wrapped firmly around Jyn’s forearm.

His own knees felt watery, too, but he ignored their passing weakness. They stood there considering each other - she completely naked and flushed from forehead to toes, he with his uniform jacket and pants undone to reveal a white shirt that stretched taunt over his chest, and the thick hang of his now-softened cock.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered roughly, unable to speak above a raw whisper.

Her eyes narrowed in question and confusion, but she did as she was told. Krennic bared his teeth at her in an approving grin as her lips closed automatically around his cum-drenched fingers. She didn’t need any encouragement, but he said it anyway:

“Lick them clean.”

She closed her eyes and Krennic had to stifle a laugh. She was so utterly overwhelmed with sensation.

When she was done, he chucked her lightly under the chin with those same fingers.

“Like it?”

She quivered, but nodded slowly.

“Good. In the morning, I’m going to fill that sweet little mouth of yours with more.”

“Sir,” she pleaded, undone.

“You do want more, yes?” he searched her face with hawkish intent; she surprised him when she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

“Yes,” she looked like she might cry with the force of her arousal. “Please.”

“You’re mine, Jyn Erso,” Krennic declared, now completely certain of the thrall he had over her.

She didn’t argue.

“You’ll want to go the ‘fresher,” he switched his tone - with more effort than she’d ever know - to something conversational, and jerked his chin toward the open door behind her.

He enjoyed the swing of her dark hair against her pale shoulders and the sway of her slender hips as she walked away. Once she closed the door behind her, he started to undress; he held up his pants once he had pulled them off and considered the stains around its fastenings, which were turning white as they dried. It was a sharp, delicious contrast to the black and no one would see them beneath the long hang of his jacket. He’d wear them again tomorrow and let the thought of her dried cum on his uniform satisfy him until he could bury himself inside of her after he returned from work.

Once he was finally naked, he thought briefly of sending her back to her room. He had to be very careful about pacing the progression of her emotions in time with his own desires. However, as he considered the pillow resting next to his, he realized that he wanted to be able to roll over in the morning and push his cock into her without delay. She’d wake up to him fucking her again...and more mornings after that, if he could help it.

The ‘fresher door opened and Krennic looked up at her; she stood shy between the frame. He held out his hand.

“Now, come to bed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin sin sin sin! So much sin!!!
> 
> Please feed my ego and let me know whatcha' think... *puppy dog eyes*
> 
> To be continued...


	3. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krennic is a BEAST. In more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I won't lie. Even *I* needed a cold shower after writing this. Ya'll are welcome, dammit.
> 
> Also, a writer always learns the weirdest things about her characters as they develop. Krennic, apparently, has a major cum kink. The filthy bastard.
> 
> And lastly, I took a perverse delight in using a John C. Maxwell quote here at the beginning. If you don't know who that is, he's a poster boy for American evangelicalism. Incidentally, I picked the quote because it just *fit* with the chapter, not for the author. The Calvinist in me is laughing obscenely at the "providence" of it all.
> 
> I don't even believe in hell. I'm so going.

_“There are two kinds of pride, both good and bad. 'Good pride' represents our dignity and self-respect. 'Bad pride' is the deadly sin of superiority that reeks of conceit and arrogance.”_

**John C. Maxwell**

* * *

 

 

Jyn had shifted during the night and when Krennic woke up, they were pressed tightly together, his chest against her back, his arm draped over her waist, his cock nestled against her soft ass. He made a pleased, sleepy sort of sound in the back of his throat as he gently rocked his hips forward and pushed his morning erection against the smooth cleft her cheeks. He imagined pushing himself _fully_ into her ass, until his balls slapped against her cunt. He imagined the way she’d squeal and whimper, as he claimed every last vestige of virginity she possessed. He imagined the way she’d beg for him, _all_ of her body his to take whenever he pleased.

 _Stars_ , but she made him feel two decades younger. His cock twitched and leaked, as he grabbed her under one thigh and pulled her leg up over his, as he continued rocking, now against her cunt, in long, leisurely strokes. Krennic could feel her begin to respond, could feel her back arch and shift, could feel her delicate lips begin to moisten. She was beginning to wake up, though, and he’d made a promise to himself. So, with practiced ease and utter confidence, he reached between them, grabbed himself by the root, and guided the tip of his cock into her. She was still a bit dry, so he stroked her in shallow increments, until her walls finally gave way and the tip of his cock was able to rub the combination of her growing moisture and his pre-cum up and down inside her. He groaned harshly in her ear as he bottomed out, his cock _throbbing_ in the strangling grip of her muscles. She was, to his delight, even _tighter_ than she had been the night before.

She woke up with his second slow thrust, a whimper falling into her pillow.

“Sore?” Krennic guessed the source of her slight discomfort, which was subtly communicated in the stiffness of her back against his chest and the initial reluctance of her body to welcome him in.

“Yes,” her voice cracked slightly and she turned her face into her pillow with a delicious little moan, as he dragged himself up and down against her muscles.

“It’ll pass,” he offered offhandedly; she made a little huffing noise beneath him that he couldn’t quite interpret.

It didn’t matter, really, what she thought at the moment. She wasn’t putting up a fight, or indicating in any way that she wanted him to stop. Her body would adjust in time and until then, Krennic didn’t think it was at all unreasonable to expect her to work through a little discomfort. The enveloping rush of liquid heat down his cock assured him that she still wanted him, sore or not.

He did take a measure of pity on her, however, and kept his pace slow. He wrapped an arm beneath her and cupped one of her small breasts as he relentlessly, methodically, pulled and pushed, in and out of her. She was so kriffing _wet_ , so _hot_ ; Krennic was in the perfect position to whisper such thoughts into her ear, which he did so without hesitation. It didn’t take long for Jyn to soak his thighs and melt bonelessly against him.

With her back to his chest, Krennic had uninhibited access to her body. He pulled one of legs over his thighs and opened her up fully to his whims. He teased a nipple there, ran his nails across her fluttering stomach here, and bit down on her neck just to feel her jerk hard against him. All the while, he kept moving in a steady rhythm that inched them both toward climax with no particular hurry.

Krennic was quieter than he had been the night before, though most of that had to do with the fact that he wasn’t much of a morning person to begin with. This was certainly the best way to wake up, but he didn’t feel the need to express himself as explicitly as he had their first time. Instead, he explored the sensitive skin of her neck with his mouth, delighted with the discovery that it was a significant erogenous zone for her. So much so, in fact, that she actually tried to _squirm away from him_ when he started licking the underside of her jaw, just below her ear.

“None of that, now,” he admonished mildly; he tightened his grip around her chest and grabbed a hold of her exposed hip.

He tried to resume his lazy assault on her neck and she wiggled desperately again. Krennic rewarded her efforts with a harsh nip against her shoulder and a stern:

“Lay still.”

He paused, his whole body going still, as he gave her time to calm herself. Once Jyn lay panting, but obedient, against him, Krennic started thrusting into her again. Then an idea came to him and he smothered a smile against her skin.

His free hand slid sensuously over her hip, to settle between her widespread legs. He had a perfect opportunity to play with her clit, so he pressed the tip of his forefinger against her without warning. Jyn squeaked and shook, but forced herself to lie still as he dragged one finger, then two, up and down her cunt to coat them with her slick. Then he was back at her clit, circling slowly as he tried to figure out what she liked best.

“Director…” she whimpered and Krennic ran a long lick up her throat.

She lay still two breaths longer, but when he started concentrating his efforts to just behind her ear, Jyn couldn’t keep still any longer. She grabbed a hold of his wrist with one hand, as if silently begging in him to _stop_ , and arched her back in an attempt to break free of his teasing tongue.

Krennic pinched her clit for her effort, which simply made her hips stutter helplessly against his.

“Lay still,” he ordered.

Pause. One breath. Two.

“I won’t tell you again.”

He began his relentless drag in and out of her, and Jyn began to tremble. Then he resumed his unhurried circles over her clit and she began to curse. _Then_ he opened his mouth and sucked her earlobe between his teeth. In short, Krennic made it _impossible_ for her to be still.

Jyn didn’t disappoint. She managed gamely through everything...until he let go of her lobe and started kissing the soft skin behind it. At that point, she started to _beg_ and her body bowed desperately beneath his hands.

Krennic let go of her without warning and pulled himself free of her with a dissatisfied grunt. Jyn practically cried with the loss of him; she reached instinctively for him as he yanked her onto her back and straddled her thighs. He batted her hands away with a scowl that was solely for her benefit and that didn’t actually reflect his mood.

“I told you to be still,” he growled; again, merely for dramatic effect.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jyn practically chanted the words, as she gasped and writhed between his knees.

Her hips arched up toward his weeping cock and Krennic leered down at her.

“Not even a full day in from riding your first cock and you’re already a desperate little slut, aren’t you?”

Jyn’s answer was to throw her back against the pillow and moan in sheer frustration. Her hips strained toward his, her little cunt clearly aching with the need to be filled again. Krennic thought about it - she felt so _fucking_ good - but decided he preferred her begging.

“Please, Director, _please_. I’m so sorry -”

“Then lay _still_ ,” he barked, the tone of command hardening his words.

Jyn responded _beautifully_ . Her chest heaved with the obvious effort of it, but her whole body froze _instantaneously_. Krennic eyed her nipples, hard and pointed with obvious need. Then his gaze dropped over her flushed, pink skin, over the subtle sheen of her sweat. His nostrils fluttered as he breathed in deep. He could smell her.

 _So. Kriffing. Wet_.

He slid one leg off of the edge of the bed, then the other, until he had both feet planted on the floor. She turned her head and watched him, wide eyed and confused. Otherwise, however, she stayed still. Krennic shuffled back a step or two, then stopped with his feet spread shoulder-width apart and his cock jutting proudly in front of him.

“I’m sure the Academy has already taught you that there are consequences for disobedience,” he pointed imperiously to the floor; his expression left her no room for argument. “On your knees, Cadet.”

She _shook_. But, she did as she was told, her own expression a mixture of disappointment, confusion, and embarrassment. She made a soft, indiscernible sound as she settled her knees against the hard, unadorned duraplast floor. Krennic wondered briefly if maybe he ought to pull her pillow down for her, but then decided that her knees were young enough to handle the situation. A little discomfort would be good for her  - bare knees on the cold floor was hardly the worst thing he would do to her.

Once she was settled, he grabbed her by the scalp and twisted his wrist to the side so that she was forced to look up at him. He then shifted his hips forward, until the head of his cock bumped softly against her lips; her eyes grew wide in astonishment.

“You don’t get to cum for the rest of the day,” he declared, his voice rough with the strain of keeping himself from _shoving_ his cock between her teeth. “But, your disobedience hardly precludes _me_ from getting off.”

He grasped the root of his cock with his free hand, for better control. He rubbed the tip across her slightly parted lips and grinned fiercely as he smeared pre-cum all around her mouth.

“Open,” the command was terse, as he tapped his cock lewdly against one cheek.

Jyn obeyed in spite of her very clear desire to hesitate. Krennic could see it in her eyes and imagined what she was thinking to herself as he slowly pushed the head of his cock against the flat of her tongue.

“Suck it,” he said out loud. “And I’d better not feel teeth.”

He bit back a groan as those slick-smeared lips closed uncertainly around his swollen tip. He _saw_ the realization hit, as she tentatively tongued him and _tasted herself_ , coated thick on his skin. Krennic threw his head back and groaned loudly; it was a struggle to keep himself from slamming the whole of his cock down her throat.

Instead, he fed her, little by little. She was awkward and sloppy, uncertain on how, exactly, to keep her teeth from scraping over him. He guided her head up and down - gentle, for now - and silently encouraged her to take more into her mouth with each slow downward stroke. Her spit began to drip off of his balls, but Krennic didn’t care. He preferredit filthy.

She finally took enough in that her lips brushed against his hand. Krennic finally let go of himself and grabbed one of her hands, which were pressed against his thighs. He guided her hand up and pressed it flat against his pubes, his cock nestled nicely in the gap between her thumb and forefinger. Then he loosened his grip on her hair and gave her a chance to try on her own.

But, first…

“I want to see you try and take me the whole way down,” he grunted and stared down at her, his gaze avid with curiosity.

Her eyes widened up at him and he groaned at the sight of her meeting his gaze, her hand pressed against his pelvis and his cock halfway hidden behind her soft, supple lips. How he loved having this control. The knowledge that he had _this_ sort of total control, _finally_ , over an Erso was...well… He gritted his teeth and put a steadying hand on his thoughts. The thought was almost enough to make him cum, if he dwelt on it much longer.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Jyn busied herself with obedience. She slid her mouth back up to his tip, took a deep breath, and then slid her mouth down...further…and further...and _further_ …

Her nose pressed flat against the trimmed, sandy hairs at the base of his cock. Krennic cursed. _She didn’t have a gag reflex_.

“Jyn…!” he choked helplessly on her name, as she pulled her mouth and tongue back up his cock, only to slide back down to the root a breath later.

He grabbed _two_ fistfuls of her hair, but didn’t force her, or try to guide her again. She was doing _perfectly_ all on her own, now. Up and down in strokes that grew incrementally faster the more confident she became in her new skill...her tongue sliding eagerly against the raised vein that ran along the underside of his cock...the tiniest edge of a tooth catching against him as she struggled with how well he filled her mouth. Krennic could feel pressure building rapidly in his scrotum.

“Suck...on...the...tip…” he managed between ragged groans.

Jyn did as she was she was told. She tightened her lips beneath the ridge of his head and started to _suckle_. Krennic shouted, not caring at how utterly _undone_ she made him; his thighs began to shake.

“Tongue,” it took all his effort to force the word out.

She understood him perfectly, however. Mouth still pulsing lightly around him, lips still tightening and softening with an earnest suction, Jyn rubbed the tip of her tongue over his head. She probed a bit at his slit, curious, no doubt, about the taste she found there…

And Krennic came with a _howl_. The bursts of warm cum startled her, but he had instinctively anticipated that and he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't pull her mouth away. He filled her mouth precisely as promised, his load large and thick. He jerked his hips against her face as his balls convulsed and his muscles squeezed the last possible drop of cum against her tongue. When he was done, his shoulder slumped and he heaved a ragged sigh of relief as he opened his eyes and looked down on her.

 _Fuck_ , but he’d remember this sight, _always_ , of her wide-eyed and clearly alarmed, her mouth still puckered dutifully around the tip of his cock. Krennic groaned and dropped a hand to beneath her chin.

“Swallow it,” he gasped, as he pulled his head free of her warm, wet grasp.

A trickle of spit and cum accompanied his retreat and Krennic knew that if he were a younger man, the sight of that alone would have made him harden again. As it was, he could only moan and catch it with his thumb. He smeared the thick white substance over her lips and unlike his pre-cum, _this_ left a visible trail.

Her throat bobbed as she finally swallowed what he’d given her. Krennic made a sound almost like a purr.

“Good girl,” he pressed his thumb between her lips. “Open your mouth, let me see.”

She did and he slid his thumb, plus two other fingers, between her teeth. She’d need to swallow again. The top of her tongue was still a bit tacky from his cum. He lightly shoved his fingers down past her uvula, just to see what happened. To his delight, she didn’t gag. Satisfied with that confirmation, he pulled his fingers out of her mouth and wiped them insolently against her cheek.

“I trust you enjoyed that,” he smiled, fierce and predatory, at her; his eyes flashed when the tip of her tongue emerged and swiped at the cum he’d painted across her lips.

She nodded, her admission making her shy. Krennic ran a still-shaking hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“Good,” he sighed, satisfied in a way he hadn’t been for a long, long time. “You’ll be swallowing my cum more often than water, if I can manage it.”

She blushed and Krennic thought that maybe, next time, he’d go back on his word. He could only imagine how beautifully _wrecked_ she’d look with his cum all over her face.

* * *

 

Before he left for work, Krennic showed her the stains she had left on his jodhpurs the night before and left her with the stern command that she wasn’t to get herself off until, _maybe_ , he decided to grant relief when he got home. She’d whimpered and squeezed her wet thighs together in silent desperation; he left with no doubt, whatsoever, that she’d been hopelessly turned on by what he’d done to her.

A man easily given to obsession, Krennic was usually consumed by his work. A “day off” rarely existed in his galaxy and he was usually happy to have it that way. But today...today he had difficulty concentrating. Every time he shoved one memory of her from the night before out of his mind, another from the morning would take its place. The worst were the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her _that_ night; there was no doubt in his mind that she was a good girl and ideas of how he could get her off later were, at their most mild, completely counter-product to his work. He was thankful that what always awaited him after one of his site visits was mostly administrative. He spent most of the day with a partial erection and while he could hide her stains beneath his white tunic, he didn’t think he could reasonably hide _that_. Work, however, could be done from behind the safety of his desk and he had no scheduled visitors to entertain.

At lunch, he jerked himself off in the ‘fresher down the hall from his office, to thoughts of laying Jyn down on the kitchen table and eating her out with a glass of wine. Krennic couldn’t even _remember_ the last time he’d indulged in such a lewd and private act in such a public space. He also couldn’t muster up the dignity to _care_ that he was acting in a fashion most unbecoming an Imperial officer - one in his late forties, no less. As far as he was concerned, Jyn was not a prize to be denied; if he spent himself behind a ‘fresher door like a teenage boy, then that was an acceptable exchange for the _power_ she gave him.

About mid-afternoon, the comlink on his desk chirped. He looked up from the expenditures report he was analyzing, annoyed at the interruption. He had _just_ , _finally_ , been able to concentrate.

“Krennic,” he opened the line with the sharp punch of a button.

“Director,” the voice that came through was unmistakable; Krennic carefully set his datapad down on the desk in front of him and slowly leaned back in his chair.

“Galen,” his voice was smooth, professional. “This is unexpected.”

How fucking _perfect._ Krennic propped his right elbow on the arm of his chair and reached up with a gloved fist to press a knuckle to his lip. A dangerous smile curled around the edges of his mouth. Not even twelve hours after claiming Jyn’s virginity, and her _father called_.

“I hope I’m not interrupting -” Galen began uncomfortably, but Krennic waved his hand dismissively (even though there was no one to see his gesture but himself).

“Nonsense. What’s on your mind?”

He licked his lips, well aware of what was on _his_ mind. The smell of Jyn’s cunt in his nose and the taste of her cum on his tongue, that’s what. _If only Galen knew_.

Galen did _not_ know, however, nor was he going to know - at least, not until his work on the Death Star’s super laser was completed. Maybe then, Krennic would arrange events so that the scientist walked in on Jyn bent over the Director’s desk, his balls slapping loudly, unmistakably, against her dripping cunt. Now, wouldn’t the look on the elder Erso’s face be just as perfect as his daughter’s tight, hot cunt?

“I’m afraid we’ve run into a bit of a roadblock -”

 _Those_ words always caught Krennic’s attention (and usually, his ire), so for a moment, thoughts of Jyn dissipated entirely from his mind. But, after a few minutes of Galen’s explanation, Orson relaxed. It was a particularly prickly supply issue...but it had a simple enough solution. Not _easy_ , per se, but simple.

Galen had a tendency to ramble and Krennic had a tendency to cut him off, but today he leaned back in his chair and bit thoughtfully on the knuckle he raised back to his mouth. An entirely _different_ conversation was playing through his mind:

_“You have a lovely daughter, Galen. I’m sure you’re aware of that, but did you know how absolutely beautiful she is when she cums? Ah, true. I suppose you wouldn’t. That’s not the sort of thing fathers should ever know. How lucky, then, that I’m not you.”_

_“I’ve recently discovered that all of Jyn’s outdoor expeditions have yielded exquisite results. She’s very athletic, you know. And such strong thighs! I imagine that if I ever get around to fucking her on her back, that she’ll leave bruises from how hard her knees grip my waist. No, Galen, you’re quite wrong. Your daughter has already spread her legs quite willingly for me - twice.”_

_“She a lot like you, you know - so socially inexperienced and so hopelessly naive. Did you know that she had no idea what to call it when I went down on her? Oh, Galen, that little girl of yours has a delicious little cunt. Well...I suppose I should call her a woman, now. I’ve seen to that.”_

“...Are you alright, Orson?” Galen’s voice drifted back into the forefront of Krennic’s attention.

He stifled a sigh and shifted in his seat - his pants were tight again. Damn. He glanced at the chrono on the wall to his left. Three or four hours more to go. Quite possibly five, if the traffic back to the apartment was bad.

“Oh, I’m fine,” lying was second nature to Krennic by now; he didn’t even have to think it through.

“You...seem distracted…” Galen probed gently again, which was unusual for him; Orson realized that he must have been asked a question and then aroused concern by remaining silent too long.

“Nothing to worry about,” his tone was nonchalant, though he _felt_ anything but. “Everything’s perfectly fine on this end. But, an investment of mine is finally generating some return and I suppose I _am_ a bit distracted by its potential.”

Sometimes, Krennic thought, he managed to impressive even himself. Hopefully, Galen would remember this conversation someday and by then understand that Orson’s “investment” _had been nothing less than his daughter_.

But, that day was not today. Nor would it be any time soon. Galen just made a sound of acknowledgement and fell silent on his end of the comlink. It took Krennic a second to understand why his lead scientist suddenly seemed unsure of what to say - and then a smile slowly spread across his mouth. _Jyn_.

“How is...she?” Galen asked stiffly, with all the weight of his father’s care unspoken in his words.

_“Oh, never better, old friend. When I left her this morning, I told her she couldn’t come until I got back. I imagine she’s torturing herself with the memory of sucking my cock this morning. A fast study, Jyn. It was only last night that she learned how to fuck. You really should be proud.”_

“Never better,” Krennic said out loud, instead, his tone casual, even bored. “Her second year should start up in about two weeks. She’s excelling, you know. Top of her class, as I understand.”

Hm. Perhaps that wasn’t the best choice of words, given how hard he was. His cock twitched, the reaction painful against the confines of his pants. His mind conjured an image of Jyn looking down at him, her hands against his chest and pressing him back into the mattress, her hips grinding steadily - back and forth in a relentless motion meant to make him cum fast and hard inside of her. Perhaps he should add that to the lesson plan for the night, if he was able to coax his cock up twice in one night, three times in one day. The thought of Jyn on top of _him_ was practically life-changing.

“Good,” Galen’s tone communicated his true opinion on Krennic’s report, which was less than enthusiastic.

Krennic felt a mild flash of annoyance.

“She hasn’t taken your path, Galen, but you should still be proud of her. She’s got a bright future ahead of her.”

Even brighter, if she kept fucking him as she gained rank. He’d see to that.

Galen had nothing else to say, apparently. He simply sighed, as if the whole weight of the Death Star was crushing the soul out of him. Which, it probably was, Krennic reflected. It was a contentious, stressful project to bear - he would know, though _his_ reasons for feeling that way were completely different from Galen’s and involved far more of Governor Tarkin and far less of moral stress*.

“I’ll call you with any further developments, should they arise,” Galen was clearly tired of the conversation and Krennic was willing to let him go.

They exchanged the socially expected pleasantries and then Krennic switched the comlink off. He then swiveled his chair to face the tall windows behind him and kicked one leg out to consider the polished tip of his boot.

_Oh, Galen! If only you knew… Your daughter is satisfying me in ways you never could._

* * *

 

Jyn wasn’t home when he walked through the apartment door, three and a half hours later. At first, he was mildly annoyed by her absence, but after a glass of wine, he decided that maybe he could use it to his advantage. It took her about two hours to come home and by then, Krennic was ready for her.

He was in his study when the front door slid open. He’d heard other voices - female voices - bid her goodnight before the door swished shut. So, she’d been out with some friends.

“Jyn!” he shouted for her; a startled squeak and fumble accompanied her answer.

“Yes sir! Coming!”

 _Not yet_ , Krennic thought smugly, proud of his private double entendre. _But, give it five minutes..._

She practically tumbled through the study door, all limbs and a fierce eagerness to please. Krennic stood up and motioned for her to come toward him.

“Out with the girls?” he asked casually, as she finally collected herself and began moving toward him.

“Yeah,” she nodded, appropriately wary of where his greeting was heading. “Some of the girls from my class are back on Coruscant. Getting ready for the school year to start again.”

“Did you tell them you’re a woman now?” Krennic flashed her a smile he knew was deceptively charming; she blushed.

“No,” she mumbled to the floor as her footsteps faltered

“Yes,” he briskly called out her lie. “Did you tell them who took you?”

“No,” and this time, he knew she was telling the truth; she glanced up at him as she paused at the edge of the desk. “I just told them he…” she paused and licked her lips, and all Krennic could suddenly see was the image of her licking his cum off of them. “He was older. An officer.”

Krennic was inordinately pleased to know he had been at the center of girlish, teenage gossip. So he laughed and held his arms out to her, as if beckoning for a hug. Her face brightened and she came willingly around the corner of the desk. He even let her snuggle against his warm, naked chest for a moment; even let his arms fold around her.

But, as soon as he felt her relax, he grabbed her by the arms and spun her around to face the computer consule in front of them. She gasped at the aggressive move, but any questions, any protestation, was cut off with a hand to her throat.

“Press play on the datapad,” he ordered.

Body shaking, Jyn leaned against his hand and he gave her just enough slack to do as she was told. As soon as the flickering blue holoimage bloomed to life above the desk, however, he snatched her back against him. A durasteel-like grip beneath her breasts bound her to him and he leaned his back against the wall. One still-booted foot went up against the front drawers of his desk, he then pushed a knee between her thighs, and braced the two of them firmly in the space between the furniture and the wall.

Krennic didn’t miss the gasp that tumbled out of her mouth, confirming for him that she was, indeed, watching the holovid. He followed her gaze and watched dispassionately as another _man_ sucked his cock.

“W-what?” Jyn was clearly shocked by the revelation that Krennic wasn’t discriminatory in his tastes.

“Sex is sex,” he purred into her ear. “I’ve found over the years that I enjoy it in whatever form it takes. Incidentally, no one gives head quite like another man.”

He imagined her eyes wide, her mouth open in a perfect little “o”. _‘Fek_ , how he enjoyed ruining her.

“That’s Ensign Ruddham,” he continued conversationally against her ear. “Or, well _was_ Ensign Ruddham, at the time this taken. He has an exquisite technique,” Krennic nipped her ear and enjoyed the thrill of hearing her breath hitch. “I thought you might benefit from a quick study of him.

“He’s a captain now, but he still finds time to fall to his knees whenever our paths occasionally cross. Unfortunately, he’s not due for shore leave for another month, or I’d have invited him over for a more _personal_ demonstration.”

Her body spasmed against him and Krennic didn’t need to see her face to know what had just gone through her mind: “ _You’d have sex with someone else in front of me?”_

He just laughed and his casual shrug rubbed his body pleasantly against her back.

“You seem to have quite the voyeuristic streak in you, Jyn. What difference does it make if you watch me fuck on a ‘vid, or watch me fuck in front of you? At least in person, you have the option to join in.”

Oh, he could only imagine the _scandal_ in her eyes. He tightened his grip on her throat and leaned in toward her neck, all teeth and mischievous intent.

“Of course, I don’t think you’d much appreciate being made to share me with another woman,” a woman was always a little possessive of her first, if it was done right and the memories were still fresh in her mind - that Krennic knew well. “And I won’t be willing to share you with another man _any_ time soon.”

She _quivered_ at the implication that he would _ever_ stand by and let another man take his place - right in _front_ of him, no less. The thought did hold a rather significant appeal for Krennic, though. He had always enjoyed sharing his partners when it suited him. Jyn wasn’t the only voyeur present in the room; the thought of watching a man like Ruddham _use_ her - a man who, it so happened, had taught _him_ how kriffing addictive it could be to mix pain and pleasure together - made his cock stir with interest. He chuckled darkly and took her chin between his fingers.

“I’m into that sort of thing,” he purred, his lips inches away from her cheek. “And one of these days I’d love to see just how well you take two cocks at once.”

He’d angled his head just so that he could see her lips part in speechless surprise. He took advantage of her sudden confusion to gently bite her jaw.

“Don’t worry, though,” he murmured wickedly against her slowly brightening skin. “I wouldn’t let any other cock but mine fill up that lovely cunt of yours. I always keep the best for myself.”

He felt her melt into him as he turned her face toward him and kissed her. Ruddham always came home to Coruscant on his leave; maybe he’d send the good captain an invitation to join the two of them for dinner. In a month’s time, Krennic was quite certain that Jyn would willingly bend over for another man, if _he_ was the one to tell her to do so.

 _Imagine that, Galen_ , he thought as he pushed his knee up against her cunt and felt her wetness through her pants. _Your little girl draped all over me like a whore, while another man fucks her. I bet I’d have to gag her, to keep her from screaming in my ear while she came on a cock that wasn’t mine._

For a price, he’d even go against what he had just promised Jyn, and let Ruddham stick his narrow prick into her (after Orson had filled her up first, of course. There _was_ a proper order to such things.) He’d known Ruddham a long time - almost as long as he’d known Galen. That red-headed Navy bastard was always good for blackmail and walked into it every damn time. He’d never refuse Krennic’s “generosity”, even if it meant pumping his cock through the left-over cum of his betters. Krennic had too much _dirt_ on Ruddham...and letting him fuck Jyn would only give him the leverage necessary to barter for more.

A lewd _pop_ from the holovid brought his attention back to the present. He bit her lip and then turned her face back toward the scene playing out in front of them. Her breath hitched again, as Ruddham gripped Krennic’s thighs and let Orson slam his mouth down over his cock. Ruddham gurgled and choked and the Director laughed softly against Jyn’s neck.

“ _He_ , however, has a gag reflex,” he explained offhandedly as Ruddham continued to make uncomfortable and perfectly pornographic sounds.

Finally, certain that her attention was riveted to the blackmail ‘vid, Krennic let his hand fall down toward her waist. She was wearing a loose civilian tunic and vest, which hung low over her hips. He slid his fingers beneath both and fiddled idly with the top clasp of her brown trousers.

“You didn’t play with yourself while I was gone today, did you?”

“N-no,” Jyn gasped at precisely the same time as Krennic backhanded Ruddham, _hard_.

 _“Stop fighting me, Ensign! You’re perfectly capable of taking me whole when_ you’re _in control. You’ll do the same,_ now _.”_

“No…?” he let his suddenly frosty tone warn her.

“N-no s-sir,” she stuttered over herself in her eagerness to please him.

“Good girl,” he murmured, as he finally undid her clasp and slid his hand down into her panties. “You didn’t even try to finger yourself once?”

She shook her head, rendered completely speechless by the sight of Krennic fucking another man’s face, and the sensation of him rubbing a finger between her lips. He decided that silence didn’t suite his mood.

“Use your words, Cadet,” he snapped - he wasn’t even remotely irritated, but he put heat into his tone just to see what it did to her.

She jerked her face away from him for a second, as if he had slapped her cheek, the same way as he had slapped Ruddham. A shiver swept through her lithe body.

“Yes.”

He hardened his grip on her throat and heard her breath hitch as he squeezed. She reached instinctively for his wrist as her body went perfectly still against him.

“Now is not the time to lose your manners,” Krennic hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yes,” she licked her lips and his eyes fell to the tip of her little pink tongue. “Sir.”

“Better,” he declared and loosened his grip until his fingers simply rested around the curve of her neck. “Now,” he pulled her hand back out of his pants and grabbed one of hers.

He brought her hand to his mouth and slowly sucked her fingers. She was all but crying with desire. When he let go of her wrist, her fingers were more than wet enough for what he intended.

“Get yourself off.”

He could _feel_ the protest tremor through her. Her cheek flared hot against his...but she obeyed. Krennic squeezed his eyes shut briefly with a rough groan, as her hand mapped the same path his had a few moments earlier. She was so _pliant_.

It didn’t take her long to cum. Everything about the situation aroused her and Krennic knew that even if she’d try to deny it, her body gave her away. He paused her halfway through, to rearrange her briefly so he could pull her pants and panties down. They pulled awkwardly at her ankles, but he threaded his leg between hers and used his knee to spread her bound feet further apart. The sight of her makeshift bonds made him _ache_. A curt command had her working her hand between her thighs again and he bunched her tunic up beneath her breasts, so he could see to memorize the way she touched herself. She rubbed her clit indirectly through her hood, pausing every few circles or so to slide her finger down and coat it quickly in her slick. Then she’d resume the frantic twists of her wrist, her hips pumping up in the air and down against his cock with each stroke.

Meanwhile, in the ‘vid, Krennic had fucked Ruddham’s throat until the ensign couldn’t even talk. Jyn shuddered against his body as he pulled abruptly out of Ruddham’s mouth and came with a shout all over the man’s face.

“Like that?” Krennic grunted as she began to pick up speed.

This time, he didn’t press for an answer. The way her body had responded to the sight of his thick cum dripping off of Ruddham’s lashes was answer enough.

She came with a shout as Krennic grabbed Ruddham by the throat and manhandled him over what she could now see was the very same desk as the one Orson had trapped her between. Krennic slammed Ruddham’s face down on the desk, paused just long enough to drag his hand through the cum on the ensign’s cheek, and then started stretching him with those same fingers.

Krennic grabbed her wrist and brought her hand back to his mouth to suck off the taste of her cum. Jyn, he was certain, was beyond rational thought, now. She’d been reduced to shaking limbs and primal _need_ ; her breath competed with Ruddham’s loud whimpers as Krennic poured lube between the ensign’s cheeks.

He didn’t waste any time in flipping them over, so that _her_ back was against the wall. Another brief fumble, as he wrestled her pants over her shoes - a set of bright red _heels_ , he was pleased to note - and as he opened his own pants to pull himself free. Then he had wrapped her thighs around his waist and slammed himself home inside of her, without warning or preparation. Jyn screamed and her body convulsed frantically against him. He didn’t even give her time to adjust, before he was pounding in and out of her like some rutting beast.

“Keep watching,” he gritted through his teeth, when he glanced up and saw that her eyes were closed.

She _whined_ , but opened her eyes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed her cheek against his as she looked behind them. Krennic didn’t need to see himself, to know what was going on in the ‘vid. One, he’d been there, two, he’d re-watched it plenty of times, and three, Ruddham’s howls of pain-mixed pleasure told him all he needed to know.

He remembered that that particular fuck with Ruddham had been fast and brutal. He matched the pace, as best as he remembered, with Jyn. He dove up into her, again and again, and bit her neck each time he bottomed out. She could only hold onto him for dear life, though she did move one hand and fist her fingers into his salt-and-pepper hair.

She had already gotten off, so Krennic felt no shame when his triumphant groan matched the one behind him. Ruddham shouted incoherent words as Orson spilled himself into Jyn; her body clenched and quivered around him. It seemed like an eternity as she milked him, her body greedy for every last bit. He thought he had cum deep enough inside of her, but when he withdrew after a few breathless seconds, the ‘vid gone silent behind them, some of their mess still dripped to the floor.

Krennic braced himself, hands against the wall on either side of Jyn’s head. His knees shook and hers followed suit as she continued to cling to him for support. He panted hard over her own heaving breasts and considered the stark white puddle between their feet.

He was certain, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that the next two weeks would be the most memorable of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick things: I'm in the last year of my Master's program and classes just started back up today. The good news is, this quarter's work load is ridiculously light (comparative to OTHER quarters I've had...as in...all of them). The bad news is, I sorta have this thesis-thing due in May. :-/ Soooo...updates from this point on won't be as fast as these last two have been. I'M NOT ABANDONING YA'LL, just to be clear. But, there might be some...gaps of an indeterminate amount of time...between new chapters. This was mostly meant to be a short sort of thing....clearly, it's gotten away from me.
> 
> I think I left this at a pretty good point, though. At least there's a modicum of resolution. LOL Hopefully, ya'll feel the same.
> 
> In the meantime....don't abandon meeeeee! In fact, I'd welcome suggestions for what these two do next. I have the ending planned, but there's a few more sex-capades to be explored before then and my muse would welcome ideas. I need maybe three or four more "scenes" that I can use to build up to the conclusion. :)
> 
> Second: Another thing that will be holding updates up is an original work I've been slaving over. I've got it in a contest for possible publication. If you like my writing style and the way I tell a story, please meander over to:
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/70037?preview=true&ref=a_420bd4bb-390d-452d-9603-d438b913e842
> 
> And give "The Uncrowned Queen" a try. It's a mix of Tolkien-esque high fantasy, specific elements of Arthurian legend, and yours truly's re-imagining of Irish mythology (we may blame my thesis for that). It's rough and unfinished...but I'd love a few more readers (and some more feedback, pretty please?). You can sign into the website through email or Facebook, you won't get spammed, and besides my own stuff, there's a whole ton of original works to discover. See you there!


End file.
